Hope
by suchaphangirl
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan knows that he's able to get pregnant so Dan and Phil try to have kids but they find out that Dan can't have children after weeks of trying. Dan gets upset but Phil is there to help him get through it.


"Do you feel any different?" Phil asked his boyfriend of four years, as they sat on the couch together.

It's been three weeks now since Dan and Phil last had sex with each other. They've had been trying for months now for Dan to get pregnant. They wanted to start a family as soon as possible, while they were still young. Dan had found out that he was a carrier, which meant that he could get pregnant which was great news for Dan and Phil as it meant they didn't have to adopt from someone else.

It was a Friday evening, around 5 o'clock. Dan and Phil hadn't been really been doing much all day but relaxing.

"I don't feel different at all," Dan mumbled. He looked over at Phil, "should we go to the doctor or something?"

"I don't know. I don't want to have to go to the doctor," Phil said.

"We've been doing this for months and nothing is working," Dan said. He took a deep breath, "what if something's wrong?"

"No, don't think like that. I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out. Okay, we'll make an appointment and go to the doctors just to make sure everything is okay," Phil said. He sighed and then he wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him closer as he did so. "Just don't worry about anything, okay?" He looked down at Dan and bit his lip nervously as he watched him carefully.

Dan groaned as he turned and hid his face in Phil's chest. "I hate this," he mumbled.

"You're a male, Dan. I'm sure this isn't something we can do over night," Phil said.

"I don't care how long it takes. I just want to have a child," Dan said.

"And we will have a child. You just have to have a little hope," Phil told him.

A couple days later; Dan and Phil finally got an appointment to go to the doctor. Dan was extremely nervous and had no idea what was going to happen. He just hoped that there would be good news.

Dan and Phil had explained everything to the doctor and told them what was happening. They waited and waited until the doctor finally came back with results and had told Dan that he unfortunately wasn't able to kids. Dan was shocked and confused but he was more heartbroken out of all. He had been looking forward to having his own son or daughter.

After a few hours of being at the hospital, Dan and Phil were finally able to go home. Dan was extremely upset and he just didn't want anything to do with the world. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and cry.

"Dan, do you want to talk?" Phil asked as he shut the door behind him, after they walked into the apartment.

Dan shook his head as he looked over at Phil. He took a deep breath, "I don't want to talk. I just want to cry until I can't cry anymore," he mumbled before he made his way up the stairs, without saying another word to Phil.

Phil frowned as he watched Dan. He hated seeing Dan so upset and there was nothing he could do to make him feel better.

"Dan," Phil immediately followed him. Dan was about to walk into his bedroom but Phil quickly grabbed his arm before he could. "I know you're upset but I don't want you to be alone," he whispered.

"Phil, please just leave alone," Dan begged as he looked over at him with watery eyes. "I just found out that I'm not able to have children. We've been trying for months to make this happen. It's not fucking fair!" He yelled.

"You may not be able to have children but we can still adopt," Phil said, trying to calm him down.

"I don't want to adopt!" Dan yelled before he pushed passed Phil.

Phil groaned and then he quickly, immediately followed him. He knew that Dan wanted to be alone right now but he wasn't about to leave him alone. He didn't want Dan to do something stupid that he would regret later as Dan was capable of doing that. Phil followed Dan to the lounge, where Dan walked over to the couch and sat down. Dan hid his face in his hands as tears poured out of his eyes. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer.

"Dan?" Phil asked quietly as he walked over to him. He sat down next to him.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil, as more tears fell out of his eyes.

Phil took a deep breath as he stared at him. Seeing Dan cry absolutely broke his heart. It wasn't very usual when Dan cried.

"What have I ever done wrong to the world?" Dan asked.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up for this, okay? You didn't ask for this to happen," Phil told him. He took a deep breath, "I know you're hurt and upset right now but that doesn't mean you should give up completely."

"I wanted to have my own children," Dan whispered as his voice began cracking.

"I know and so did I but…" Phil sighed, "look at it this way… we could save a child's life by adopting them. It's not the same as having your own children but it's better than nothing. This is all we have left." He whispered.

"I hate this!" Dan cried as more tears poured out of his eyes.

Phil immediately wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug.

Dan didn't move a muscle. He just sat there as tears poured out of his eyes, letting Phil hold him.

Months passed now since Dan had found out that he wasn't allowed to have kids. It took him weeks to get himself back together. Luckily, with the help of Phil, he got better. He was still upset over the fact that he wasn't going to have his own children but he agreed that adopting a child would be better. So, Dan and Phil immediately went into planning and start looking for someone who would want them to adopt their child. They already knew it was going to be hard as they were a gay couple.

They were almost about to give up. They've been looking to adopt for about three months now but it wasn't until they finally found a family that was going to let them adopt their little boy, who was two years old. Dan and Phil already agreed that they didn't want to adopt a baby just yet, as it would be hard work and they were busy people.

"Are you ready for this, Dan?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan.

They were sitting in the waiting area at the place where they were adopting their first child. They haven't met him yet. This was going to be the first time that they were meeting him. They were both nervous and excited and they had no idea what to expect but they just hoped that everything was going to go as plan.

"What if he doesn't like us?" Dan asked nervously.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure he's going to be a little shy at first and I'm sure it'll take some time to get used to a new home but he'll like us. We'll love him and take care of him and make sure he's happy," Phil said.

Dan looked over at Dan. "I love that you're so positive," he whispered.

"Well, one of us has to be," he said, smiling. He leaned over and then he gently pressed his lips against Dan's and kissed him on the lips, "we would both be screwed if we were both negative."

Dan laughed and pushed him playfully but kissed him again.

"Dan and Phil?" They both looked up when they heard their names being called and immediately stood up.

"That's us," Phil said. He reached over and took Dan's hand.

"We're ready for you. Would you like to meet him?" The lady asked.

"Yes, of course," Phil said, nodding. He looked over at Dan and bit his lip. They waited a few minutes before the lady walked back out with a little boy walking beside her. He was obviously a little scared.

Dan took a deep breath as he stared at the little boy; whose name was 'Austin Hunter' but was now 'Austin Hunter Lester' they decided to go with Phil's last name, after debating for days about it with each other for days. "Oh my God. I'm already in love with him," Dan said. He bent down so that he was now Austin's height.

"Go on Austin, go meet your new parents," The lady whispered as she also bent down. She gently pushed him forward.

Austin hesitated and nervously made his way towards Dan and Phil.

"Hello there," Dan said, smiling as he stared at Austin.

Phil couldn't help but smile as he watched Dan interact with Phil. Dan had been so worried about many things but Phil knew that Dan was going to be a good dad. It was just something they were both going to have to get used to.

"Would you like to come home with us?" Dan asked Austin. "We'll get you out of this place and into a nice home. How does that sound?" He bit his lip nervously as he waited for Austin to reply.

Austin finally looked Dan in the eye and then he held up his arms.

Dan smiled. He reached over and carefully picked Austin up and held onto him.

"Told you you'd be a good dad," Phil whispered as he looked over at Dan.

"Shut up," Dan hissed. He looked down at Austin and smiled when he rested his head on Dan's chest. "Right, I'm ready to take him home. Do we need to do anything else while we're here?" Dan asked as he looked over at the lady.

She stood back up again and nodded. "Just a few more things… we have some of his things to give you and you also need to fill out a form before you can officially take him home," she explained.

"Let's do it then," Phil said. Dan and Phil walked over to the front desk.

Dan held onto Austin as he watched Phil fill out the final forms and then they were given a little spider-man bag that had some of Austin's favorite toys and clothes in them. Dan was just ready to take Austin home and get him out of there.

"There we go," Phil said as he handed the form back to the lady.

"Thank you so much. Enjoy your new son," She said as she took the form from Phil.

"Oh, we definitely will," Phil said, smiling as he looked over at Dan and Austin.

"Shall we go home now?" Dan asked as he looked back at Phil.

"Let's go home," he whispered.


End file.
